


Dog Days

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epilepsy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Miscommunication, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thought he'd gotten used to being stared at. That was until Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Mentions of epilepsy, some not cool reactions to someone having a severe seizure, people’s general shittiness toward different folks, anxiety, depression and past character death. (Yes, I’ve made[The Colonel](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/0/04/Thecolonel.png), Castiel’s [seizure alert dog](http://www.canines4hope.com/seizure-alert-dogs-seizure-dog-training-florida.htm).)**   
> 

Castiel had gotten used to being stared at over the years. He’d always been “strange” according other people’s standards but had never deemed it worth his time to actually care.

It began in second grade when he’d happily worn a pink, sparkly, kitten covered sweatshirt; a beloved hand me down from his sister, Anna.

In middle school it’d been because he had quietly kept his face buried in books by Maria Goeppert Mayer and Stephen Hawking instead of interacting with children his age.

In high school, his peers had all hoped for another chance to catch a glimpse of the weird freshman in the “creeper coat” wetting himself during a particularly bad epileptic seizure.

It continued even into adulthood.

Hadn’t stopped when he’d gotten the Colonel two years prior, _after Anna’s death_ , when, not only had his anxiety and depression skyrocketed but the amount and severity of seizures had as well.

Continued when Castiel decided to quit a low paying, desk job that he loathed, so he go back to finish school. Who wouldn’t gawk at a 30 year old taking sophomore college classes?

But Castiel was used to the stares by now, or at least thought he’d been.

_That was until Sam Winchester._

Tall, floppy haired, attractive and _much younger_ than him, Sam Winchester. Whose eyes drifted continuously in Castiel’s direction during the entirety of each session of their Tuesday  & Thursday night Psychology class.

*****

He approached Sam on a Tuesday when the younger man was packing his bag and for once didn’t have eyes locked on Castiel.

“You’re not going to be able to pass this class.” Castiel bluntly stated; the Colonel calmly standing at his side.

“W-What?” Sam asked; tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, hazel eyes full of confusion.

“You watch me more than taking notes. Is there a reason?” Castiel hadn’t minded the glances at first, even if he was too old for Sam. The attention had had a way of brightening his days a bit.

But now, no matter how adorable the sophomore was, in his purple shirt with a greyhound on the front, it was becoming a distraction to Castiel. 

“Ah, god this is...” Sam had gone bright red. “I was just... It was... Your dog. I was looking...”

Castiel glanced down at the German Shepherd then back up to Sam.

_Oh.  
_

**_Of course._ **

“I know he’s working,” Sam pointed at the Colonel’s service harness, “But could I pet him a little?”

Castiel felt embarrassment burn sourly in the pit of his stomach as their fellow students continued obliviously filing out of the auditorium around them.

“Let me...” Castiel gestured behind them before taking a seat in the front row. He brought the Colonel close into his space then gave the release command. “Free.”

Sam slid into the chair right next to him, their arms brushing as he waited for further permission from Castiel.

“Go ahead.” Castiel watched as Sam held out a large hand for the Colonel to sniff then ruffled his ears; a move that had the Colonel breaking out into a big, happy doggy grin, tongue lolling as the attention continued.

“Do you have a dog?” Castiel asked and Sam looked up without stopping his vigorous petting.

“Nah, I live with my brother and he’s sorta...”

“Allergic?” Castiel provided when Sam paused.

“No, actually, um, he’s... he’s kinda afraid of dogs.” Sam admitted; laughing when the Colonel chose that moment to put paws on his knees and lick his face.

“Well, then, yes I can see how that would be a hindrance.” Castiel nodded.

“He’d kill me if he knew I told a total stranger... _shit_ , he’s probably already outside waiting to pick me up from class. He **_is_** gonna kill me.” Sam hurriedly jumped to his feet, dislodging the Colonel and his canine affections. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“We don’t have to be.” Castiel blurted out while Sam gathered his belongings a second time.

“W-What?” Sam asked; as if their first conversation was being repeated.

“Strangers.” Castiel explained around the lump in his throat. “We could be friends. You _really_ do need the notes for class.”

Sam chuckled then glanced to the side, breaking eye contact with Castiel. “Listen, I wasn’t totally honest earlier.”

“How so?” Castiel squinted up at the younger man, suddenly wary.

“It’s not just the Colonel that I ya’ know...watch...sometimes...during class. Jesus, this is sounding super creepy.” Sam, even redder than earlier stared hard at his scuffed sneakers. “I know you probably think I’m too young and I’m sure I’ve already ruined things by being a creep. But I’d like for us to be friends, _maybe_ more? I mean, if that’s something you’d want?”

Sam’s voice and head tilted up as he hopefully met Castiel’s gaze again. 

Before Castiel could respond the Colonel let out an enthusiastic bark in Sam’s direction.

“Well, I’d have to agree with the Colonel. That is definitely something I’d want.” 

“Great! That’s, _yeah_.” Sam smiled brightly at Castiel’s answer.

**Author's Note:**

>  _‘I have a service dog & you’re failing this class because you just stare at it instead of taking notes’_ AU ([thrilling new au scenarios for your otps](http://alouettesque.tumblr.com/post/107763886683/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps))  
>  __  
> 


End file.
